¡No te atrevas Potter! No me provoques Cullen
by Tutus
Summary: Unas vacaciones en Londres, cerca del bosque de Dean parecían ser lo mas inofensivo para la hibrida Reneesme, sin saber que tres hermanos pondrían su mundo de cabeza
1. Chapter 1

I

Perdida en el bosque.

Era un día de invierno de esos fríos hasta los huesos o eso escuche por los alrededores, no supe porque pero por alguna extraña razón o capricho del destino nos encontrábamos en ese bosque, Jake se hallaba unos diez metros hacia el norte una distancia relativamente corta, mis padres no nos habían acompañado de cacería lo cual no me incomodaba ya estaba acostumbrada a andar sola con Jake, pero me sentía un poco inquieta, y eso ya es decir mucho, porque por lo general siempre soy muy segura de mi misma, tanto que llego a caer en la arrogancia, pero eso no importaba en este momento, cada vez ese sentimiento crecía mas y mas, estaba casi segura de que algo iba a pasar, y me inquietaba no saberlo, quizás la que supiera fuera mi tía Alice, pero ella no estaba conmigo, ni si quiera cerca estaba a chorro cientos kilómetros de distancia, había decidido tomar una nueva Luna de Miel junto con Jasper, y hasta ahora no sabía donde se había metido.

Escuche risas a lo lejos, algo me decía que tenía que estar junto a Jake, que no debía ser vista, pero por curiosidad me quede ahí plantada, esa risa aun resonaba en mis oídos, y me agradaba.

Después de unos segundos, no pude escuchar mas los pasos de Jake, simplemente sonaban ligeros pasos por la nieve, pero claramente eran de humano, un vampiro no haría tal ruido.

-Vamos Lily, si te vas a llevar aguántate- hablo una voz juvenil, tal vez de un chico de unos 17 o 18 años.

-James, eres un odioso- dijo ácidamente una chica, al parecer el chico que había hablado primero se llamaba James, deduje.

-Yo también te quiero hermanita- se oyeron quejas probablemente de la niña, ya no estaba tan segura, ya que me entraron unas ganas de encontrar rápido a Jacob

-Vamos, mejor apúrense que tenemos que llegar al campamento antes de que comience a nevar- se oyó una voz distinta a las que había escuchado, entonces deduje que solo se encontraban tres jóvenes, o eso quería creer.

Me comenzaba a preocupar, ya quería regresar a mi propio campamento, pero el tonto de Jacob no aparecía, &amp; no lograba escucharlo, tal vez no se mostraba por los chicos que se hallaban cerca. Escuche que los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca de mi posición, pero no hice nada por moverme, solo atine a ponerme a la vista de los chicos que deambulaban por aquel bosque.

-Auch!- se quejo uno de los chicos, ya que al cambiar mi posición sin querer chocamos- Lo siento- se apresuro a decir

-No, no te preocupes yo fui la que no se fijo- respondí amablemente. Entonces pude verlos, al parecer eran hermanos pues su parecido era obvio, el mayor era mucho más alto que yo, casi como Jacob pero radicaba una diferencia obvia, este chico era de piel clara, con mejillas levemente sonrosadas por el frio, un cabello rebelde el cual le quedaba perfecto, y unos ojos marrones, muy parecidos a los míos, la chica que iba en medio de sus hermanos era pelirroja con ojos cafés claro &amp; se notaba claramente que sentía frio ya que tenía la cara roja y temblaba ligeramente, el otro chico tenía el cabello negro &amp; rebelde como su hermano, la diferencia era que no era quebrado, y poseía unos ojos esmeralda hermosos, a mi parecer los tres eran muy guapos, cada uno a su manera.

-No, bueno dejémoslo así- dijo torpemente el chico de los ojos verdes- ¿Estás sola?- pregunto inquieto &amp; visualizando hacia ambos lados buscando a alguien

-Este…pues algo así- no se me ocurría algo más inteligente que responder- es que… estoy buscando a alguien

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?- se ofreció el mayor, &amp; por la voz lo identifique, era James

-No quisiera hacerles perder su tiempo- voltee la mirada buscando entre los árboles y nada, quizá si me separaba de estos chicos, Jake se mostrara

-Pero, ¿cómo te vamos a dejar aquí sola?- intervino la pequeña Lily

-Mi hermana tiene razón, por lo que yo veo tu estas aquí sola, y no podemos dejarte así, en poco tiempo comenzara a nevar, sería mejor que buscaras un lugar donde resguardarte-opino el otro chico del cual no sabía su nombre; la verdad que ya estaba acostumbrada que a todo aquel que conocía, sintiera deseos de protegerme, pero con estos chicos solo había intercambiado palabras, y me sorprendía que ya les importara mi bienestar.

-Es que…

-Nada, mira ya está nevando, mejor acompáñanos a nuestro campamento, y de ahí decides que hacer- dijo autoritariamente James, lo cual me sorprendió mucho

-Haber, debo entender que no conocen nada sobre mí, &amp; yo de ustedes tampoco &amp; ¿ya me están ofreciendo refugio?- dije incrédula

-Bueno, yo me llamo Albus, ella Lily &amp; el James- sonrió- y te ofrecemos refugio, porque así esa sería nuestra buena obra del día

-Tú que sabes, tal vez soy una loca psicópata- alce una ceja mientras los observaba

-No tienes cara de maniaca, más bien de una chica que necesita ayuda- opino James- Pero a todo esto ¿cómo te llamas? Nosotros ya te dijimos nuestros nombres, creo que lo justo es que digas el tuyo- puntualizo sonriendo de lado

-Bueno, lo considero justo, me llamo Renesmee- al decirlo unas sonrisas burlonas se formaron en su cara, a lo cual yo solo fruncí el seño- ¿Porque esas caras?- dije a la defensiva

-Bueno, es que tu nombre es- se notaba claramente cómo es que luchaba para contener una risa, ¿pero que le pasaba?

-¿Debo entender de qué te burlas de mi nombre?

-Ignora a mi hermano es un cabeza hueca- dijo Lily mientras veía mal a su hermano- pero bueno Renesmee, ¿vienes con nosotros?

-No, enserio no debería

-Ya déjenla, se está haciendo mucho del rogar- cruzo sus brazos detrás de su nuca

-Sirius cállate ya- espeto Albus- Mira, no le hagas caso, enserio creo que sería mejor que vinieras con nosotros esta nevada no creo que se quite hasta mañana, y a nuestro parecer estas sola

Era verdad lo que decía este chico, estaba nevando con mayor intensidad, y ya comenzaba a sentir frio, pero la actitud de ese chico James me molestaba, pero también me sería imposible buscar a Jacob y volver con mis padres…

-De acuerdo- acepte- ¿Pero enserio no es una molestia?

-No, que va- sonrió la pequeña pelirroja- entonces hay que ponernos en marcha por que ya casi no siento mis dedos.

-Está bien caminemos- dijo James mientras abrazaba a su hermanita….


	2. Un placer, soy Semi-vampira ¿y utedes?

II

Un placer, soy Semi-vampira &amp; ustedes son magos

-Está bien caminemos- dijo James mientras abrazaba a su hermanita

-Por aquí Rennesme- me indico Albus, este chico me agradaba más, era más tranquilo que su hermano al parecer, y mucho más amable. Los seguí en silencio, aunque era agradable verlos interactuar entre ellos; yo no tenía hermanos por obvias razones, pero en estos momentos me preguntaba como seria haber tenido uno. Observarlos, el ver como cada tantos pasos se peleaban me daba risa.

-Bueno hemos llegado a la residencia Potter- exclamo James señalando una pequeña casa de acampar, donde dudaba entraran apenas James y Albus, pero sus hermanos solo se reían mientras yo miraba perpleja aquella tienda

-¡Demonios!- dijo de pronto Albus- como es que se nos olvido- se dio un golpe con la mano en la frente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mientras los miraba a cada uno

-¿Sí que pasa Al?- dijo perpleja al igual que yo

-James, ¿creo que debemos ir con mama y papa para plantearles la situación?

-¿Qué situación?- estaba comenzando a impacientarme

-Renesmee, espéranos aquí con Lily si, ya volvemos- dijo no muy convencido James

-Ya volvemos- afirmo Albus

Vi como se alejaron, se les notaba la preocupación en sus caras, mi único consuelo es que Lily tampoco entendía la conducta extraña de sus hermanos, no me gustaba no saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, en estos momentos me gustaría tener el don de mi papa, lo único que podía hacer era agudizar mi odio, pero con la nevada y el viento corriendo era un poco más difícil escuchar lo que decían…

-¿Que, crees que esté pasando?- le pregunte tal vez tuviera una ligera idea

-No tengo idea- frunció el seño

-Me acercare un poco…

Avance unos escasos pasos con Lily detrás de mí, con forme me acerca los escuchaba mejor, aunque claro todavía estaban a unos cuantos metros más allá.

_-¿Cómo le vamos a decir a mis papas?- decía angustiado Albus_

_-No sé, tal vez, "Papa, mama trajimos una muggle con nosotros" -_su tono era un poco burlón, y ¿qué diablos era muggle?

_-¡No seas tonto!- espeto Albus- ¡Como vamos a decirles eso, es que no hay problema que se quede, si no cuando entre a la tienda y se dé cuenta de que es diferente!_

Ok, al parecer la discusión tenía que ver conmigo, pero no lograba entender el problema de la tienda más que era demasiado pequeña para todos, si el que los acompañara les iba a traer problemas porque me habían insistido en ir

_-¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¡No podemos decirle que se vaya!_

_-¡Ni modo de decirle que regrese al bosque eso sería estúpido!_

_-Tal vez si después le aplicamos un confundus o un obliviate…_

_-¿Estas sugiriendo que la hechicemos? Ya quiero ver lo que opinaría papa de acuerdo a esto Vamos llámalo- lo reto James_

Ya había escuchado suficiente, me acerque poco a poco, al parecer no me habían visto, pero también en ese momento un señor, que supuse era su padre ya que era Albus con muchos años encima, me quede ahí sin decir nada atrás de James y Albus.

-James, Albus donde esta Lily, y ¿quién es la chica que está detrás de ustedes?- pregunto con calma

En ese momento Lily venia corriendo de donde la había dejado, al parecer camine más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, también sentí la mirada interrogativa del papa de estos chicos.

-Es una chica que encontramos sola en el bosque, y no quisimos dejarla sola ahí, ya que empezó a nevar- respondió rápidamente mientras me observaba curiosa.

-Ah, porque no lo dijeron antes- el señor se acomodo sus gafas- vamos entren todos antes de que se enfermen

-Papa, este…- empezó Albus

-Es muggle- dijo como si nada James, otra vez esa palabra que no entendía, pero para ellos tenía mucho sentido, ya que la expresión de su papa cambio un poco

-Debí suponerlo, pero ¿por qué no dijeron nada antes?- ahora miraba a sus hijos

-¿Qué es eso muggle?- quería respuestas ya.

Todos me miraban, como esperando que hiciera algo o dijera algo mas, abrí la boca cuando en ese momento…

-No creo que sea muggle- intervino Lily

-¿Porque lo dices cariño?

-Están hablando de mi verdad- me cruce de brazos

-Te vi- se dirigió a mí la pelirroja- parecía que escuchabas claramente la conversación de Al y James aunque ellos estuvieran a varios metros de nosotras, y lo digo por las caras que hacías, y cuando te les acercaste llegaste demasiado rápido, casi no te pude ver, en cambio yo tuve que venir corriendo

Demonios, esta niña ya estaba sacando deducciones sobre lo que era yo, no debí de exponerme de esta manera, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aunque pensándolo bien al parecer también ellos tenían como un secreto, si no me equivocaba habían hablado de hechizos, algo un poco ridículo y cosas de brujas y así, pero ahora estaba intrigada con esta familia, y al parecer ellos conmigo, y tampoco me podía dar el lujo de escapar de ahí sin exponerme más.

-Eres muy lista- le sonreí delicadamente a la pelirroja

-Entonces, ¿no eres una muggle?

-Dale con eso- rodé los ojos- no tengo ni idea de que es un muggle

-Opinaría, que esto sería mejor hablarlo adentro, ya que aquí no es un lugar muy apropiado, claro si es que gustas acompañarnos, así tu tendrías respuestas y también nosotros- dijo el señor con gafas

-Bueno, no es tampoco que tenga muchas opciones…

Todos nos dirigimos a la pequeña tienda de campaña, primero entro James como si nada, le siguió Albus, y yo juraría que en ese lugar no cabria nadie más, pero Lily entro con una pequeña sonrisa, así que sin más me dispuse a entrar, me quede sin palabras, aquel lugar no era para nada pequeño, tenía una pequeña sala, y las puertas de unas habitaciones al parecer, me quede perpleja al ver ese lugar, y definitivamente esa familia no era normal.

-Ginny, tenemos una invitada- anuncio el señor de las gafas, en ese momento apareció una señora que debía ser su esposa, igual que Lily era pelirroja, y tenía una expresión de duda al verme.

-¿Hola?- me salió más bien como una pregunta

-¿De dónde salió?- me extraño su pregunta, ni si quiera hola me había dicho

-Cariño, ahorita calmaremos varias dudas que tenemos, niños vengan aquí- medio grito y Lily, Albus y James se sentaron en los sillones de la pequeña sala seguidos de su madre- siéntate por favor- como una autómata me senté.- Bueno creo que hace un rato no me presente como es debido, soy Harry Potter y ya conoces a mi familia, pero nos interesaría saber quién eres exactamente.

Directo al grano, me comenzaba a agradar este señor, era amable y no se andaba con rodeos, aunque su mujer me miraba severamente, pues se daba cuenta que una desconocida andaba con sus hijos, no la culpaba del todo, pero no me agradaba su mirada.

-Bueno, yo soy Renesmee Cullen- dije, y no se me ocurría más que decir- y estoy por cumplir diecisiete años,- hice una mueca- originalmente vivo en la península de Olimpic en Washington, Estados Unidos, &amp; me gustaría saber que son exactamente ustedes, antes de que yo les diga quién soy, &amp; también porque antes me habían llamado muggle.

-Ok, entonces no eres inglesa- observo el señor Potter- bueno no se qué tan loco te suene esto pero nosotros no somos "normales", somos magos, hacemos magia, y se supone vivimos en el anonimato- recalco estas últimas palabras, con razón James &amp; Albus se estaban peleando.

-Wow, magos y ¿hacen magia con sus dedos?- pregunte curiosa

-Haber espera, ¿no te parece raro ni nada?- dijo incrédulo James- Y lo único que si preguntas es que si hacemos magia con los dedos

-¡¿Qué?! Mi vida no es normal tampoco, y era simple curiosidad- dije a la defensiva

-Tranquilos no se peleen- intervino el señor Potter- Y no, no hacemos magia con las manos, pero bueno ahora gustarías decirnos algo de ti

-Bueno- comencé a jugar con mis manos- No sé qué tan bueno les vaya a sonar esto, pero soy…vampira- lo dije casi en un susurro, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, según Carlisle la gente no se tomaba muy bien saber acerca de nuestra especie.

-¿Perdón que dijiste?- me cuestiono Albus

-Soy vampira- dije claramente esta vez, note como todos se sorprendían un poco- bueno semi-vampira- aclare

-Vampira- exclamo la señora

-¿Como este eso de semi-vampira? -dijo perplejo el señor

-Pues, mi madre me trajo al mundo siendo todavía mortal, y mi padre es vampiro…- me avergonzaba al tener que contar mi vida a una familia que acababa de conocer.

-Por las barbas de Merlín, no sabía que eso fuera posible- dijo sorprendida la señora Potter

-¿Eso es enserio?- intervino curiosa Lily

-Lily, ¡como dices esas cosas!- la reprendió su papa

-Sí, soy la prueba de ello- sonreí de lado- pero descuiden, no consumo sangre humana- dije al ver cómo me miraban todos- y a parte consumo alimentos normales- añadí para ver si eso servía de algo.

-¡Wow, que genial!- exclamo Lily, cada vez me caía mejor esta chica.

-Bueno, es bueno saber eso- por fin hablo el señor Potter- ¿Entonces estás sola?

-No, estaba junto- se me había olvidado Jake, ¿dónde estaría? ¿Me estará buscando?- Un amigo- no supe porque mentí pero lo hice- Pero nos separamos y comenzó a nevar y perdí su rastro

-¿Y tu amigo crees que este bien?- pregunto la pelirroja mayor, esta vez su mirada estaba más relajaba, lo cual me relajaba a mi mas.

-Sí, completamente- asegure- El no se perdería como yo, es más probable que el haya regresado a la cabaña. Regresaría ya mismo, pero con esta intensa nevada, no me creo capaz la verdad- me mordí el labio…

No estaba 100% segura de que estuviera bien quedarme ahí, pero ya no podía echar marcha atrás


End file.
